Just This Moment
by frozenheat
Summary: Aang’s eyes widened in alarm as Katara nonchalantly froze his hands to the tree and proceeded to walk towards him with a devilish smirk on her face." -- 50 Kataang Sentences/Mini Fics all with a slight sexual theme.


A/N: So, I haven't written anything in like…too long to count. Until….! One day while completing English coursework I got _so_ bored I decided to go read some good Kataang fics. Got some inspiration, went onto LJ and found 50 sentence challenge and voila! 50 sentences with something or other to do with Kataang smut.

Reviews are greatly appreciated as always

What is more greatly appreciated is my amazing Beta, seriously thank you so much 3 Made my life so much better. (Oh and I don't own Avatar, no really, I don't.)

_A Collection of 50 Mini-__Fics__ and Sentences_

01: Comfort

Appa was always soft and warm, and Aang had loved to snuggle up next to him as a child; but now, with one arm draped over the naked body next to him, Aang realized there was nothing more comfortable than this.

02: Kiss

Aang loved to daydream about kissing Katara. He'd often sit by a tree and let his mind wander into bliss; it was only until Katara realized what he was thinking about did she sit next to him and make his dreams a reality.

03: Soft

The beautiful silk robe he bought for her eighteenth birthday was as smooth a material he'd ever felt, Aang took great delight when she passed by him and it gently brushed his skin. It was only until they were alone and night and her body was pressed teasingly against his did he wish that the confounded fabric would leave her figure.

04: Pain

Katara found it highly amusing to watch Aang out of the corner of her eye while he squirmed in his seat. The Fire Lord's dining room was probably not the most suitable place to slide her hand down his pants, though she didn't care one bit. However, she was forced to stop her slow movements when the glass Aang had been gripping smashed in his hand.

05: Potatoes

Aang had a special liking for potatoes; he would always remembered the time when Toph and Sokka went out to try and find some was the day when Katara had first jumped on him.

06: Rain

Katara always enjoyed making love in the rain, there was something about being surrounded by her element and the one she loved that made the experience so incredible.

07: Chocolate

"I hope you plan on cleaning that up." The Avatar turned red and his hand immediately reached for the small towel to wipe the warm liquid from her body, but her hand caught his wrist first, "Without the towel, Aang."

08: Happiness

Aang was always happiest when he was with Katara, the only way he could be any happier was when he was with a very naked Katara.

09: Telephone

Her cries rang out long into the night and in the back of his mind Aang hoped they weren't being too loud.

10: Ears

Aang whispering her name into her ears so softly while his body grinded against hers so roughly was always enough to send her over the edge.

11: Name

Zuko had once found while showing high ranking officials round the newly refurbished palace there was no need to point out which room was the Avatar's, as his name could be clearly heard all the way at the end of the corridor.

12: Sensual

Katara smirked as she found that running her hands teasingly along the blue paths around his body gave such a strong response.

13: Death

Lying there in the throne room, ash clogging his lungs and an oppressive heat surrounding his every fibre, Aang pleaded for death, the only thing stopping his body from complying was its need to be beside the Waterbender who had brought him to life.

14: Sex

Katara was slightly worried that Aang, being a monk, would have some sort of prejudice against the act; but she realized, with great delight, that he was the most enthusiastic person when it came down to it.

15: Touch

For someone who could crush mountains with his bare hands, Aang's touch was so gentle and delicate that it wasn't only the mountains that quivered beneath his hands.

16: Weakness

There was that look. No matter how tired or frustrated he was, that look would always make him a pile of mush inside and in the next few moments there would be tangled on the most suitable surface.

17: Tears

Everyone else in the campsite was roaring with laughter, so much so that Sokka was almost crying, Katara, on the other hand was going bright red as throughout that very perverted joke that Aang had told, his eyes were fixated on her the entire time.

18: Speed

Katara always had thought that running was what Aang was fastest in, it wasn't until she had casually mentioned they could make love did he undress at a speed she did not think was quite possible.

19: Wind

Aang grinned sheepishly, and when Katara questioned him as to how he could've suddenly fallen on top of her while she was teaching him a waterbending form, he replied, "Er, the wind pushed me?"

20: Freedom

Even though she might protest at first Aang knew deep down Katara wanted it as much as he did in that moment, and constantly he thanked the spirits that he had the freedom to have sex with his wife wherever he wanted.

21: Life

Aang felt he had been waiting entire lifetimes to hold her in his arms and finally claim her as his.

22: Jealousy

The Avatar found it hard to hide his scowl as he watched the handsome Earthbender make her laugh. "What does she see in him!?" Aang then had to resist pushing him off the mountain side when he gently touched her arm, "Maybe it's the moustache…"

23: Hands

Aang's eyes widened in alarm as Katara nonchalantly froze his hands to the tree and proceeded to walk towards him with a devilish smirk on her face.

24: Taste

Aang groaned into the sheets as Katara continued to trace her lips all over his body.

25: Devotion

"I never miss our anniversary." Katara had little time to react as she was backed up against their kitchen wall, but in the last few moments of logical reasoning she wondered how Aang had got back so quickly from the other side of the world.

26: Forever

It might have been cheesy, and Sokka _groaned_ every time he heard it – but Katara didn't mind when Aang called her his 'forever girl'.

27: Blood

Katara smiled fondly when Aang came and sat next to her, his hand placed kindly on her stomach and he gently warmed her abdomen, trying desperately to relieve some of the pain she felt.

28: Sickness

Aang sneezed again, his wide gray eyes searching hers for some sympathy. "I'm sorry Aang what do you expect if you do those things in the middle of freezing lake, while it's raining!"

29: Melody

Aang was so glad that The Flameo's were playing loudly; Katara's moans were just about covered by the rhythmic sound as were their bodies by the large slanting rock at the end of the cave.

30: Star

While watching the meteors falling from the sky, Sokka had remarked he had never seen something so beautiful, it was at that moment Aang had shyly interlaced his fingers with hers.

31: Gift

Aang had never truly understood what birthdays were for as the monks had always emphasized equality between each other and that every day should be celebrated. Regardless, Katara finally managed to persuade him to take the day he had been freed from the iceberg as his own and told him that on that day he could wish for anything. When he was older, he always found himself looking forward to that day greatly, as he really could ask _anything_ of her.

32: Confusion

Aang's eyes struggled to open as he woke from his deep slumber to find his wife straddling his waist and whispering _very_ naughty things in his ear. It was only until his pants had been removed did he finally realize what was going on.

33: Fear

Deep down there was a small part of Aang that feared Katara. The fact at any time she could kill him – just by flicking a wrist scared him. And it scared her too. So every fall moon when Katara would sit away from the campsite Aang would be right next to her holding her and calming both their fears.

34: Lightning/Thunder

He was dead silent and quick as lightning as he made his way towards the bathing Waterbender; she gasped in surprise as a strong arm wrapped around her bare waist, the other sliding down her leg while hot lips pressed against her neck.

35: Bonds

The bonds that the Avatar and his waterbending teacher had formed during the war were as strong as their resolves. So when they grew up and Katara found that women flung themselves at Aang in hope that he would reciprocate their shallow feelings, Katara simply smiled and thought complacently to herself that no relationship that Aang had would ever be as strong as the one they shared.

36: Market

Katara would never forget the pure mortification she felt in that moment; nor would she ever forget Sokka's expression when he lifted up the exquisitely woven -yet _very_ scandalous- dress.

And until the day she died she would curse the shop keeper who wrapped Sokka's and Aang's presents _exactly_ the same.

37: Technology

Katara had always loved gliding; she had first experienced it at the Northern Air Temple, then much later when Aang had offered to take her one summer day. However, it became a much more frequent experience when Katara found that lying on top of Aang while he concentrated on manoeuvring them through the sky meant he could not stop her hands from wandering.

38: Home

Katara sometimes wandered if they could consider the Fire Lord's palace as their home; after all, they had certainly made love in more places there than anywhere else.

39: Smile

That cheeky grin that he could pull off so well always made Katara squirm, for she knew that the moment he looked at her like that, there was little time for her to do anything to stop him.

40: Innocence

Katara had once thought that Aang was a sweet innocent monk, but as they got older and their waterbending lessons continued, Katara realized with mild shock that the way Aang looked at her (when he thought she wasn't looking) was the polar opposite of innocence.

41: Completion

They both breathed heavily and sank back into the sheets, a wave of satisfaction oozing through their bodies.

42: Clouds

Katara giggled as Aang pulled her back into Appa's fur; the bison was whizzing through the clouds, and yet neither one of them spent a second's contemplation on the fact that perhaps it was not the best idea to have sex five thousand feet above the ground.

43: Sky

It was a dark, cold night, storm clouds lined the sky, and yet two bodies were wrapped fervently together with absolutely no care for the weather.

44: Heaven

Her hands gripped his shoulders while his wrapped tightly around her waist, and for that one small moment in time they both found heaven.

45: Hell

"What. The. Hell." Two bodies froze and looked towards the open door where a much older and protective brother was about to kill a very embarrassed –and very sparsely clothed – monk.

46: Sun

Aang grinned as he wrapped two arms around Katara and pulled her effortlessly back beside his warm body to watch the sun rise.

47: Moon

The Avatar was known for and proud of his endurance; he could always run for huge distances without feeling too much fatigue. But during a full moon, it would be him who was gasping for breath and begging her to slow down.

48: Waves

When Aang finally told her that he loved her, a whole new wave of emotions that she never even knew she could feel passed over her.

49: Hair

She really had liked his hair, and secretly wished that he'd grow it back for her so that she could run her fingers through it.

50: Supernova

Their first time was nothing like he had expected; the sheer pleasure he felt was enough to make him sure the world had exploded with him, but as reasoning slowly returned to him and he saw the beautiful woman that laid beside him breathing heavily he realized everything was exactly how it should be.


End file.
